


[哨向]welcome to my palace

by Flower10



Category: ikon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower10/pseuds/Flower10
Summary: ·绑架者x大明星·书名来自于bobby《Holup》里的歌词·来自很久以前一位妮的点梗·Ooc.ooc.ooc.   人设有私设·哨向的设定来自以前看过的各种哨向类原耽，也有大量私设·内有瞎编的高科技产品
Relationships: bo焕, 彬振 - Relationship, 金三角
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 哨兵：拥有超强五感的一类人。  
> 向导：拥有情感共鸣能力的人。向导拥有平复哨兵情绪的能力，能感受和影响他人的情绪，也会较容易被他人的情绪影响。有极少部分能力极强的向导可以用情感共鸣作为一种武器攻击其他向导或者哨兵。  
> 哨兵和向导通过一种叫做“结合”的方式而绑到一起。精神绑定 肉体绑定
> 
> 精神领域治疗师：向导职业。可进入哨兵的精神领域为他们进行治疗。  
> 

活动期一结束，金振焕就带着两个保镖飞去北欧度假。  
严格保密的私人行程，陌生遥远的国度，意味着没有粉丝也没有镜头，不用打扮的严严实实，不会被围观。  
金振焕深吸一口自由的空气，坐上在当地租来的轿车，直奔早就定好的酒店。酒店在半山腰，都是独栋的小别墅，被树木与围墙包围起来，院子里还带着个小泳池。  
拖着长长的金色尾羽的凤凰在高空中环绕一圈，将整个环境尽收眼底，这才满意飞低，落在金振焕肩上。  
“挺好的，是不是？”金振焕问，偏头蹭了蹭它。  
火红的凤凰也歪头回蹭，发出黏糊糊的、满意的鸣叫。  
这只小小的、黏人的凤凰是金振焕的精神兽，诞生于他向导觉醒的那天。从那一天起，金振焕拥有了他在这个世界上最亲昵的同伴，从此不再孤独。

一人一鸟一直腻乎到保镖将别墅里里外外上上下下的检查完，才一起上到二楼，准备睡个悠闲的午觉。  
金振焕低头看着手机，漫不经心推开主卧虚掩的房门，变故就是在这时发生的。

白色的巨虎张开血盆大口，发出令人胆寒的虎啸，飞扑过来。  
凤凰受到了惊吓，迅速腾空而起，却没能躲过白虎扇过来的巴掌，哀鸣着落到地面，被白虎摁在爪下。  
体型巨大、纯白底色上布满银色条纹的老虎甩着尾巴，低头细细嗅着爪下凤凰，又抬首看来，兽瞳里闪着志在必得的绿光。  
同时，金振焕被一只手锁住脖子，拖进屋子。  
“谁？”金振焕惊慌瞪大眼，面前的男人脸庞消瘦，面无表情，看向他的眼神如同猛兽一般冰冷凶悍。  
金振焕被男人压着倒进柔软的大床里。  
“唔——”金振焕闷哼一声，在床与男人间剧烈挣扎，双腿胡乱踹着，下一秒被一双有力的下肢制住，动弹不得。  
床上上发出暧昧的摇晃声。陌生的男人骑着金振焕直起腰，冷眼看着他，空闲的手慢条斯理扣住推搡着胸口的手，将它摁到床头。  
这下金振焕能自由活动的部位就只有上半身了，他不停扭腰，妄想双腿能借力挣开压制。可惜这点力量在男人眼里根本不够看。他勾起嘴角，嘲讽似的，冰冷目光一路从金振焕的脸扫下去。  
因为剧烈挣扎，身下人的衬衣衣摆下翻卷起来，露出一截腰身，皮肤奶白，小小圆圆的肚脐眼因为激烈的抵抗短暂的露出一瞬，又立刻藏入衣服里。系着皮带的裤腰也因为抵抗往下滑了几寸，露出把皮肤顶得突起一块的胯骨。  
明明是在表示激烈的抗拒，男人却莫名从翻滚的线条肌理中品出几分欲拒还休的情色意味。  
他慢条斯理舔着下唇，盯着那儿看得目不转睛。

金振焕挣扎片刻，终于意识到两人力量悬殊，他粗喘着泄了劲，瞪着压在身上的男人：“你到底要做什么？！”  
金振焕的脸好小，才巴掌大，五官也小小的，很精致，此时他小口小口喘着气，脸颊染上了红晕，额角和人中冒出细密的汗珠，淋湿了整张脸。金色的碎发也被浸湿了，一缕一缕的粘在额间。  
看起来更好欺负了。  
男人扣在他手腕上的手紧了紧，拇指无意识蹭着那手感极好的皮肤。  
“你好，先自我介绍一下，我叫B.I。”金韩彬说完舔了舔发痒的牙根，低头咬住金振焕的脸颊肉，轻轻用牙齿磨了磨，语气暧昧，“这个姿势能做什么？”  
一旁的白虎低下大脑袋，舔着爪下的凤凰。  
它是金韩彬的精神兽，比一般的老虎还要大上两倍，气势惊人，竟和凤凰一样，是个稀少的神话种。  
凤凰在它巨掌下无力地扑腾着，发出惊怒的啼叫。  
情势很明显了，金韩彬是个哨兵，一个哨兵把向导压在床上，是想通过肉体结合的方式将这个向导绑定。  
金振焕不想被莫名其妙的绑定。他在金韩彬咬上来的瞬间又绷紧身体了，擅长隐藏情绪的脸此刻直白地表达出厌恶。他咬紧牙关，偏头躲避，投到空中的视线意外对上一个黝黑的镜头。  
金振焕这才发现有三四个挥着机械翅膀的无人摄像机围绕着床飞来飞去，纷纷用冰冷漆黑的镜头对准床上，默默注视着他。

作为歌手，镜头是他的老朋友了，金振焕喜欢镜头，却又反感时时刻刻被冰冷的机械注视。更何况这并不是什么电视剧的拍摄现场，也不是某个综艺节目的隐藏相机，而是场无比糟糕的强暴。  
金振焕心里一凉，下意识想藏起脸。但他无处可躲，过大的反应反倒引起了金韩彬的注意。  
“听话一点。”金韩彬抬头扫了他一眼，“不然视频就会传遍网络，所有人都会看到他们喜欢的大明星在床上时的骚样。”  
他的威胁让金振焕脸色微变，他看着压在身上的侵略者，深吸一口气后慢慢放松下来，就连眼神都变得温顺。  
他无力抵抗一个有着超强力量的哨兵，力量不是向导的强项。  
“我愿意帮你，”金振焕用友善的语气道，“是精神领域出了什么问题吗？让我和凤凰帮你。去精神领域里修复比做爱更快捷有效不是吗？”  
金韩彬直起身，居高临下地看着他，不置可否。  
“我是专业的，有治疗师2级证书，所以你才找上我，对吗？”  
作为向导的金振焕不是普通的歌手，而是精神领域治疗师兼歌手。他的精神兽是凤凰，稀少的神话种。凤凰给了他普通向导没有的能力——他能把精神力附着在声音里。  
带着凤凰温暖治愈的精神力的歌声，能够净化哨兵因超五感与超能力带来的负面影响，安抚他们随时在波动起伏的情绪。  
可若是哨兵患上严重的精神疾病或精神领域出现崩塌现象，歌曲就不管用了，只能找领域治疗师面对面的治疗，或者与一个向导结合。

金振焕轻笑一声，他已经完全调整好了状态，戒备与怒火被深深藏进心底，面上眼底装满了温柔和善，仿佛压制着自己的人其实是个可爱的粉丝，而不是什么侵入者。  
“为什么这样？”他亲昵地埋怨，“是觉得我不会愿意为你治疗吗？”  
“即使是现在也愿意吗？”金韩彬露出一个冰冷的笑，他摇了摇头，用毫无起伏的口吻道，“不会的，你进入我精神领域后做的第一件事就是摧毁它。”  
向导可以安抚哨兵暴动的精神，修复或重塑崩塌的精神领域，也能反过来摧毁它。  
可现在不是出手的最佳时机。  
无论是压在身上的陌生男人周身萦绕着凌厉的气场、还是他使出来的格斗技巧、那只神话种的精神兽，和在空中飞来飞去的无人自动摄像机——这可不是什么普通的东西，至少还未在民间普及，金振焕只在军队见过。  
所有信息都传达出男人的来历并不简单。  
何况他们在房间里闹出来的动静大成这样，两个保镖竟然到现在都没出现，是被制服了吗？也许这房子里还有男人的同伙，那么就算摆脱了这个叫B.I的人他也逃不掉。  
更何况这里还是人生地不熟的北欧，必须小心行事。  
金振焕瞪大了眼睛，无辜又诚恳：“不会的，能和平解决的事情，为什么要搞那么复杂？那可是犯罪啊。”  
金韩彬看着他，眼瞳如同两个漆黑枪口。令人心悸的震慑力穿膛而出，叫金振焕几乎维持不住温和无害的假面。  
“可我不相信你。”金韩彬语气平平。  
“......视频。”金振焕舔了舔发干的嘴唇，“我不希望它被人看到.....不是被你拿捏得死死的嘛，我的死穴？”  
“哦？”金韩彬挑起眉，像是终于对他的提议有了点兴趣，他弯下腰拉近了两人间的距离，双手松开了对他的压制，改为撑在他耳边，“有道理，可是分量还不够，不够劲爆。”  
“......”金振焕与他对视几瞬，默不作声地垂下眼去解衬衣纽扣。  
金韩彬看着他动作，嘴角勾起恶劣的弧度。

开满粉色马蹄莲的黑衬衣上的纽扣被一颗颗解开，露出之下奶白的肌肤，金振焕微微仰起身，脱下衣服扔到一边。  
他看了骑在身上的男人一眼，又垂下眸去解皮带扣，拉开休闲裤的裤链。  
“可以帮我脱吗？”金振焕松了手，抬起眼定定看着男人，请求道，“我这个姿势不好动作。”

当金振焕面无表情时，那张过分精致的脸蛋总会转达出拒人于千里之外的冷漠。可若是他那双温柔又专注的眼睛正一眨不眨的望着你，那么就会叫人品出掩藏在冷漠之下截然相反的柔软。  
于是冰雪消融，万物复苏。

也许是被那颗点在眼下的、过分多情的心形小痣蛊惑了吧。

金韩彬依旧面无表情，手却摸上将被解开的休闲裤，连着内裤一起扒下。  
这是侵入者第一次表现出配合，金振焕稍微拿到了点主动权，嘴角极快地弯了弯，抬起腿方便金韩彬动作。  
最后的布料从足尖褪下，被金韩彬随意扔开。金振焕调整了个舒适的姿势，大方在镜头和侵入者面前展示着身体。  
别说，养尊处优的大明星就是不一样，皮肤跟剥了壳的鸡蛋一样白皙光滑，身材比例恰到好处，完全禁得住人眼与摄像头的双重考验。  
“开始吧。”金韩彬说。  
金振焕笑了一下，他主动抱住侵入者，将自己嵌进他怀里，手掌贴上那宽厚后背来回抚。  
侵入者单薄的T恤面料下藏着结实的肌肉，不是泡健身房里练出来的那种华而不实的肌肉，它们并不夸张，存在感却极强，蓄势待发。

这人究竟什么来历？

金振焕将脑袋埋入他颈间，亲吻着金韩彬脖颈前方处的空气。  
他将双腿缠上金韩彬精瘦的腰部，攀附着他。两人的下身贴合在一起，金振焕能感受到对方半硬的性器。他不得不挺动腰腹演出细节，又要小心别真的蹭到它。  
刻意营造出来的香艳场景被摄像头完整的收录，可金韩彬还不满意，他捏上金振焕后颈，贴近金振焕耳边命令道：“叫出来。”  
怀里的人顿了顿。  
“你做爱的时候这么安静的吗？那多无趣。”金韩彬嘴角勾出个恶劣的弧度，“传说中夜晚的好声音，叫床的时候一定比唱歌时更加动听吧？让我体验一下啊，征服了万千粉丝的声音。”

“......画面已经够劲爆了吧？”  
“做戏做全套。做不到的话，我帮你？”  
金韩彬手移到金振焕臀上，色情地揉了把，一根手指在紧闭的后穴处不轻不重的按压着。

混蛋！  
“......啊。”金振焕从牙间挤出轻哼。红潮从耳朵为起点四处扩散，很快蔓延至全身。  
“哈啊——”  
他叫得很不情愿，以至于每一声都十分的短促压抑。但是联合画面听来，反倒十足暧昧，叫人血脉喷张。  
金韩彬喉结滚动，垂眸看着缩在自己怀里哼哼唧唧的大明星，眼色越发幽深。


	2. Chapter 2

“做得好。”金韩彬揉了揉怀里那颗圆圆的小脑袋，朝空中挥了挥手指。摄像球收到指令，齐齐降落，收起机械翅膀与摄像头，自动关机。  
金振焕面色不变，在心里大大松了口气，就在这时，一股锐利的的精神力猛地刺入脑海。  
“啊！”金振焕正好是精神松懈的状态，那股精神力势如破竹，轻而易举地突破他的防线，长驱直入。  
金振焕顿时眼神涣散，被拽入自己的精神领域深处。

他站在一个宽广的圆形舞台上，聚光灯把舞台打得极亮，让他脚下出现了4、5个极浅的影子。四周空旷安静，只能看到极亮的光和极深的暗。  
这就是舞台上的世界。  
如果听不到人山人海的欢呼，看不到由应援棒组成的浩瀚星河，那舞台就只是失落的神地，被遗忘的神明注定要殒落。  
金振焕瞳孔微缩，终于拉回神志，转着头打量四周。他太熟悉这里了，每个失眠的夜晚他都会来这，品尝空寂，寻找迷失的自我。  
这是金振焕的精神领域。  
他闭上眼，寻找起侵入者——那个男人根本不是哨兵，而是个向导。  
他究竟要干什么，为什么要侵入这里？有什么目的？  
“在找我吗？”有人问。  
那声音很近，就是贴着他耳边说的，金振焕甚至感觉到那人说话时吐出的热气。后背贴上一具温热的躯体，让他瞬时汗毛倒立。  
金振焕猛地转身，却没看到人。  
“出来！”他抬起头，直视强光，“别在别人的地盘撒野啊，混蛋！”  
金韩彬笑了一声，声音飘在空中，带出飘渺的回音。手突然被一双冰凉的手包住，金韩彬再次自金振焕身后贴近：“为什么不把灯光熄灭呢？”  
金振焕手肘猛地朝后面一拐——打了个空，转过身后果然一个人影都没有。  
烦人的家伙！金振焕心头火起，他握起拳头，指骨咔吧咔吧的响：“你到底要做什么？”  
金韩彬不答，反而吹起了口哨，调子正是金振焕的一首歌。  
金振焕深吸一口气，闭上眼睛。  
额前碎发突然无风自动，冷白的额头浮现出一抹红光，红光越来越强烈，最后一只凤凰随光而出，它挥着火红的翅膀飞上高空，发出清脆的啼叫。  
下一刻所有的聚光灯转换了方向，一齐照向观众席的某一个位置。  
金振焕睁开眼，低头看向光打向的地方，金韩彬就坐在那儿，正抬起一只胳膊遮挡光线。  
“死吧。”金振焕冷冷道。  
凤凰应声而动，朝金韩彬所在之处疾冲而去。  
金韩彬放下胳膊，老神在在翘着腿。就在凤凰降至之时，一声虎啸突然响起，巨大的白虎从金韩彬身里跃出，扑向凤凰。  
一凤一虎战到一起，虎啸凤鸣，毛毛乱飞。  
金振焕与金韩彬一站一坐，目光胶着。  
金韩彬率先移开了视线，他转着头将这里打量一遍，评价道：“富丽堂皇，但过于冷清。”  
金振焕回以冷笑：“所以？”  
“让这热闹起来吧。”金韩彬打了个响指，“party time。”  
话音刚落，他人凭空消失。  
所有的灯光都被打开了，红的蓝的；巨大的LED屏亮起，放映起金振焕的MV；音响也被激活了，响起劲爆的音乐。  
舞台完全活了。  
然后是人群的欢呼呐喊，自四面八方响起。黑暗中不断有鲜花被抛上舞台，滚落到金振焕脚边。  
他低头看了眼，再抬起头来时眼前出现了一个话筒架，他专属的红色话筒就立在嘴边。身上的服装也变了，变成领口极低的黑衬衣与露出一截脚踝的黑裤子，外套是由红色亮片组成的小西装。  
“停下......”金振焕捂住耳朵，只觉得每一根神经都在乱跳，大脑无法安静下来，乱哄哄乱哄哄传达出不明所以的指令，“停下！”  
声音被话筒放大，在嘈杂中格外突出，但没有用，什么都没停下。  
失控了——全部都乱套了——  
这明明是他的领域，可他却失去了掌控权，反而被这虚假的繁荣的热浪冲刷着，莫名的快感涌上四肢百骸，大脑皮层一片酥麻。金振焕几乎站立不住，脚一软便要倒地。  
有人抱住他，在耳边问：“爽吗？”  
“你......做了什么？”金振焕呼吸急促，手脚发软，就连推开他的力气都没有。  
“大多数向导的能力都是「修复」，但我不同。”金韩彬低头看着他，眼眸深不见底，“这就是我的能力，我叫它「倾覆」。”  
“倾覆......”金振焕重复道，大脑却没发理解这个词。  
音乐声和欢呼声夹杂在一起，越来越响，鼓点引发了心跳的共振，砰砰砰，砰砰砰，就快穿破胸口跳出。  
他的精神领域失控了，即将在极致的繁荣中走向崩坏。  
金振焕汗如雨下，眼前的一切都变成模糊的五彩缤纷的光斑，他没法呼吸了——即使再用力的喘气都不行，他抓住自己的脖子，发出濒死的叫喊。  
远处凤凰发出一声哀鸣，身影渐渐变淡，消失。白虎舔了舔爪子，跃上舞台，走到金韩彬脚边趴下。噪音让它甩了甩耳朵，不高兴地冲金韩彬怒吼。  
金韩彬掀起眼皮看了它一眼，白虎瞬间哑火，哼哼唧唧的咂嘴。金韩彬抱着金振焕在舞台坐下，拍着他后背安抚：“没事的。”  
金振焕瞳孔涣散，瑟瑟发抖，什么都不知道了。他正在被巨大的快感分解，就要消散于世间。  
他们的身后，所有的一切都摇摇欲坠，LED屏产生了裂纹，各种架子倒下来，然后那些极亮的极黑的地方也开始龟裂，细小的沙砾掉下来，砸在金韩彬肩头。  
金韩彬弯下腰，把蜷缩成一团的金振焕护进怀里。

再醒来时没有震耳欲聋的音乐欢呼，没有五颜六色的灯光，也没有鲜花，只有白色的天花板和浓郁的夜色。  
金振焕猛地坐起，举起双手看了看，又颤抖着去摸脸、脖子。  
他能呼吸——他还活着！  
可死神的镰刀仿佛还抵着脖颈，金振焕曲起腿抱住膝盖，闭起眼将脸埋进去，落下热泪。好恐怖——整个人即将从世界消散，又好像他就是世界，但世界即将崩塌。  
“醒了？”一个声音突然响起。  
金振焕身体一震，飞速后退，直到后背抵上墙壁。  
他被吓坏了，这个男人是魔鬼，准确抓住了他的软肋，然后将他完全击溃了——“别过来！”  
金韩彬慢条斯理靠近，在床边坐下。金振焕退到离他最远的角落，满脸泪痕，神色慌张。  
金韩彬看着他，舔了舔唇。  
这幅样子太引发人的施虐欲了，想更加的欺负他，把他弄得哭都哭不出来。  
“向死而生，凤凰不正是这样的生灵吗？”金韩彬说，“毁灭之后便是新生，你的精神领域好好的，甚至更坚固。”  
金振焕一个字都没听进去，仍是害怕又警惕的样子。  
金韩彬沉默了一会，冷声命令道：“过来。”  
“不......不要......”金振焕拼命摇头，他用手掩着嘴，哭得眼睛红红。  
“过来。”金韩彬眸色转深，“我不喜欢重复。”  
“......”金振焕不想过去，可更不敢忤逆他。他小心观察着金韩彬的脸色，不情不愿地挪过去，身体因为害怕而瑟瑟发抖。  
“乖。”金韩彬赞赏地摸了把他的头顶，手滑下去握住后颈。他低头抵上金振焕的脑门，与他对视，“几南尼乖乖，让我进去。”  
一只精神触角探向金振焕，金振焕抖得更厉害了，他抽噎着，闭上眼，任由它闯入。

舞台又恢复成了原来的样子，安静盛大，没有龟裂，没有坍塌。聚光灯的正中央，金振焕双手抱着头，小小一团蹲在地上。  
金韩彬由黑暗踏入强光之中，走到金振焕面前半蹲下，拉起他一只手。  
五彩的灯光又亮起来了，那一刻金振焕露出脆弱神色，他垂下头，藏起所有的崩溃。  
LED屏亮起，音响唱起歌，是金振焕的歌，一首轻缓的R&B：

And the sun will be shining  
The flowers still are blooming  
Then leaves will turn again  
But time will be frozen for us ah...

“这是我最喜欢的歌。”金韩彬说，捏着金振焕后颈把他摁进怀里，“别怕，都交给我。”  
耳边金韩彬的声音渐渐变得立体缥缈，翻江倒海的快感涌上来，金振焕毫无办法，眼睁睁看着自己的精神领域被淹没。

Uncover the window  
And come uncover me  
Let's forget the world even exists  
Cause nothing compares to this

时间被冻结了，他被陌生的男人一点一点剥光，被侵入灵魂深处，然后接管了他的领域，在这里席卷起风暴，带来极致的快乐。

The flowers still are blooming  
Then leaves will turn again  
But time will be frozen for us ah...

这次和上次又不太一样，金振焕还可以正常呼吸，领域也没有崩塌。金韩彬只给了他纯粹的快乐。  
金振焕在这快乐里松懈下来，他面上带出笑容，不由自主地追随着领域里那抹外来的精神力，他像冬天的风，北海道的雪，萧瑟冰冷，却又让忍上瘾。  
金振焕发出愉悦的呻吟，把自己的领域毫无保留的展示给他。  
金韩彬露出满意神色，作为奖励，他在舞台的上空放起烟花。金振焕抬起头怔怔看了会，呢喃道：“好美......”  
粉色的绿色的烟花倒印在他涣散的、玻璃般易碎的瞳孔里，被视线一直放在他脸上的金韩彬看到，金韩彬点头：“很美。”  
现实世界，金振焕不抖了，他揪着金韩彬的衣服，软软靠进他怀里。  
金韩彬摸上他发顶，手指揉进被汗水打湿的发丝中。  
这位高傲的、假意迎合的大明星已被他驯服了，短时间不会生出反抗之意。  
他的目的达到了。  
“好好休息。”金韩彬语气温柔下来，“我不会伤害你，只是需要你帮个小忙，具体的明天再说。”


	3. Chapter 3

金振焕难得睡得很香，他仿佛身处母亲的子宫，床和被子软得恰到好处，很舒服，以至于已经醒来了他也不想睁眼，反而抱紧了怀里的大抱枕，把一条腿也搭了上去。  
巨大的白虎睁开眼，抬起脑袋往怀里看，它肚皮的毛毛里睡着一个人，那人蜷着身子，抱着它一只爪子，一只脚挤入床和它肚子的缝隙中，另一只腿胆大包天的搭在它身上。  
白虎盯着他看了会，懒洋洋打了个呵欠，大脑袋慢慢躺回原处。  
金振焕还不知道他抱着的是白虎，高高兴兴把脸也埋进毛毛里来回蹭，心想这抱枕毛绒绒的好好摸，什么时候去买个一模一样的带回去。  
白虎依旧侧躺着，由他在肚皮里撒野，漂亮的尾巴贴着床慢悠悠地晃。  
等金振焕终于赖够床，睁开眼睛准备看看他心仪的抱枕到底长啥样，一抬头就对上一双冰冷的虎眸——  
“啊！！”  
白虎被金振焕吓得虎躯一震，愣愣看着他以倒栽葱的姿势摔下床，一只白生生的小腿还朝天翘着，又卟地落到床上。  
白虎伸了个懒腰，慢条斯理下了床，绕过去看他。金韩彬也被惨叫引来了，一打开门就看见躺地上瞎扑腾的金振焕：“......做什么呢？”  
一人一虎都歪头看着他，眼睛里满是好奇。  
金振焕满脸惊慌：“老虎！”  
金韩彬转头和白虎对视一眼：“它欺负你了？”  
白虎不屑为自己辩解，屁股懒洋洋往地上一坐，趴下了。  
“它盯着我！我一睁眼就看到它！”  
金韩彬笑，走到金振焕那儿，弯腰把他抱起来：“你抱着它睡一晚上了，当然一睁眼就会看到它。”  
“什么？”金振焕一脸空白，终于把毛茸茸的大抱枕和巨大的白虎联系起来，“......它干嘛那样......好吓人。”  
“它喜欢你，不会欺负你的。”金韩彬把他放下，伸手摸他后脑，“有没有摔疼了？”  
“......没有。”金振焕视线还停在白虎身上，警惕又后怕。白虎静静与他对视，突然站起来，往这边凑。金振焕立马“喔喔喔”的躲到金韩彬身后，惊慌道：“它要干什么！”  
金韩彬要笑死了，一手折到身后去护着金振焕，另一只手伸过去揉了把白虎的下巴：“没事的，它只是想让你摸摸它。”  
白虎正常的四爪站立都几乎有两米高，它低下头，用巨大的毛脑袋拱金韩彬，还用爪子扒拉他。  
这要是换成金振焕，怕是就要被拱倒了，但金韩彬挡在金振焕面前，如泰山一般岿然不动，两只手摸上它大脸盘子，使劲rua了几下。  
金振焕从他身后探出头，暗中打量。白虎很满意金韩彬的手艺，闭着眼睛发出跑车马达一般的咕噜声。  
好可怕！金振焕后退一步。  
“摸摸？不会咬人。”金韩彬扭头发出邀请，“你都跟他睡了一晚上了，也没缺胳膊少腿不是吗？”  
话是这么说，可人类对猛兽的恐惧是刻在骨子里的，就算它什么都不做。它存在本身就等于恐惧。  
凤凰也不喜欢白虎，窝在精神领域里不肯现身。它和白虎打了两架，每次凤凰都是被欺负的那个。精神兽的感情也影响到了主人，一人一鸟都万分警惕，瑟瑟发抖。  
初见时金振焕下意识把金韩彬归为哨兵也是因为白虎。拥有超五感和超能力的哨兵，他们的精神兽多为这样的猛兽，而拥有强大精神力的向导，他们的精神兽通常也是看起来温柔无害的动物。  
但金韩彬和白虎意外的很合适，都很可怕。  
可怕的白虎把脑袋搭在可怕的金韩彬肩头，缩短了它和金振焕的距离，它用玉石一般白色的虎眸看着金振焕。  
金振焕又退了一步。  
“啊C！你重死了，能不能对自己的吨位有点数C——”金韩彬满脸嫌弃，“这么大只就不要撒娇了！”  
白虎依旧看着金振焕，目光殷切，咕噜咕噜的哼，两只圆耳朵在头顶扑扇。  
有点可爱。  
金振焕犹犹豫豫地举起手，伸过去在白虎的鼻梁上摸了一把。白虎立刻发出一声超级响亮的咕噜声，把金振焕吓到，唰地缩回手。  
金韩彬幸灾乐祸笑得好大声，把它的大脑袋推开，“自己玩去。”  
白虎就乖乖走开了，尾巴尖勾成一个圈。  
金韩彬抓住金振焕手腕，转身带他往外走。金振焕超紧张的，一步一回头，生怕白虎乘人不备从后面偷袭。金韩彬见状挪到他身后，手按在他肩膀上，推着他往外走。  
金振焕终于放松下来，被他推进餐厅，在放了食物的位置坐下。他低头看了眼食物，又左右看看，最后看向金韩彬：“这是哪儿？”  
这里已经不是他定的小别墅了，虽然窗外依旧是绿色的山林。  
“我的秘密基地。”金韩彬说，拉开他旁边的凳子坐下。  
金振焕依旧看着他，眼里有畏惧也有依赖：“你到底要我做什么？”  
金韩彬对上他的视线，他有一双和白虎一样冷漠的眼睛，眼瞳黑得纯粹，金振焕在那上面清晰看到了自己。

“Uncover the window  
And come uncover me  
Let's forget the world even exists  
Cause nothing compares to this......”  
昏暗的地下室，唯一的光芒便只有门被打开时带进来的暗淡光线。熟悉的音乐从愈开愈大的门缝中泄出来，一只巴掌大的火红凤凰从门缝中飞出来，亲昵蹭上金振焕脸侧。  
这只巴掌大的小凤凰是取了金振焕的向导素做出来的东西，依附在特制的唱片里。当用专属的播放器播放这张唱片，小凤凰就会飞出来，辅助着歌声一起安抚哨兵。金振焕没想到会在这里看到这种特制唱片，因为这唱片是限量的，很难抢，毕竟向导素并不是取之不尽的东西。  
内心的不安减弱了点，他跟在金韩彬身后，走进飘着自己的音乐的黑暗房间。

有人在阴影里抬起头。

啪嗒一声，是金韩彬按下了墙壁的开光，冷色的光立马照亮了整个房间。屋内空空荡荡，唯一的家具是摆放在正中间的一把椅子，椅子上坐着个被铁链五花大绑的男人。  
金振焕猝不及防和那人对上视线，心里一突。  
那人穿着橙色的束缚服，坚硬的金属链条密密麻麻缠绕在身上，将他与身下的椅子牢牢锁在一起。  
他弓着腰，半长的卷发从额前垂下，遮住了大半张脸。从发丝间露出的眼瞳明显是非人类的竖瞳，闪着危险的冷光。  
他下半张脸上戴着金属止咬器，透过铁笼可以看到一对非人类能有的、尖利的獠牙抵在下唇，有口水从尖牙、嘴角淌下，顺着下巴滴落。  
男人脖子上戴着个黑色的抑制环，亮着表明正在工作中的绿灯，可即便如此，金振焕依旧感到了危险气息——直觉告诉他绝对不可以靠近这个男人。

“兽化。”金振焕喃喃道。

这位哨兵的精神领域正在崩塌，甚至出现了同化现象——在人类的躯体上出现了自己精神兽的特征。  
这么严重的崩塌，他还是第一次见到。  
在金振焕观察男人的时候，金韩彬也观察着金振焕，用那双漆黑透亮的眸子。  
“治好他。”金韩彬用命令的语气说，半晌又软下口吻，“请治好他，拜托。”  
巨大的白虎趴在主人身后，它低下头颅，以平视的姿态看着金振焕。屋子中央被束缚的人也盯着他，挂着水渍的嘴巴微张，从喉间滚出一串低沉沙哑的吼声。  
“我的修复能力建立在摧毁上，然而他的精神领域太脆弱了，无法承受。”金韩彬解释道，向金振焕走来，“他也是神话种，普通的向导无法治愈他。”  
“所以你找上了我。”金振焕问。“为什么？我不是最好的选择。”  
金韩彬这一系列表现，表明他希望整个治疗都悄无声息地进行，而他是个公众人物，被无数人注视着，只要有一个人发现他的失踪，那么全世界就都知道了。  
金韩彬却说：“你是最好的选择，你的歌声对他的效果异常好，甚至帮助他平复了一场精神狂躁，就连这个时候了，你的声音依旧治愈着他，让他的精神领域没有彻底崩塌。”  
“怎么可能......”金振焕不知该做什么表情，满脸空白地看着他。  
“治好他，这是只有你能做到的事。作为报酬，我会给你纯粹的快乐。”金韩彬拉起金振焕的手晃了晃，目露祈求。  
金振焕喉结迅速滚动，他观转头去察着那人，迟迟没有动作。眼尾红光闪过，是巴掌大的小凤凰飞了过去，率先靠近了兽化的哨兵，在他头顶盘旋。  
它引走了哨兵注意力，男人缓缓抬头，眼珠子跟着火红色的凤凰转来转去。金振焕暗暗松了口气，轻声问道：“他叫什么名字。”  
金韩彬牵起他的手带着他往那边走：“Bobby.”  
“Bobby.”金振焕唤道，小心翼翼迈出第一步。  
被叫到的男人目光依旧停在凤凰身上，他稍微坐直了点，朝凤凰在的地方伸长脖子。  
金振焕被金韩彬牵着，缓慢的、谨慎的靠过去。走近了才发现，男人脸上的皮肤也出现了小幅度的兽化，左边眉骨和脸侧都生出了黑色的鳞片。  
“他的精神兽是什么？”  
“龙。”金韩彬说，“《哈利·波特》中会喷火的那种。”


End file.
